The long-term objective of the MJBRS SCORE Program, Medical Sciences Campus, University of Puerto Rico (MSC-UPR) is to develop productive health-related research programs among faculty and to contribute to a supportive campus research environment. Its primary goal is to provide faculty an opportunity to generate sufficient data to publish in internationally recognized peer-reviewed journals and to support grant applications for independent research. In addition to opportunities for faculty, the MBRS SCORE Program, through its close coordination with the MBRS RISE Program, provides opportunities for undergraduate and graduate students at MSC-UPR (98% of students are Hispanic) to participate in quality research. Thus, a secondary effect of the MBRS SCORE Program is to stimulate under-represented minority students to pursue careers in biomedically relevant research. To further these goals, the program encourages research development among all Medical Sciences Campus faculty. The MBRS SCORE Program provides faculty with the necessary support to develop their full potential and to compete successfully with investigators at more established research institutions. It is anticipated that research productivity among MBRS SCORE faculty will increase by 10% per year for publications in peer-reviewed journals and by the third year of the found founding period all participating faculty will submit grant applications for individual research support. The 24 projects (19 regular and 5 pilot) that make up this program include both basic and clinical biomedically related research projects from faculty in the Schools of Medicine, Pharmacy, and Allied Health. It is noteworthy that the populations in the clinical studies are groups specifically targeted for inclusion in NIH-funded studies, i.e., Hispanics, women, and children. The diverse projects include such areas as congenital malformations, genetic disorders, diabetes, and menopause; molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology, and cell biology; ; microbiology, immunology, and neurobiology; and Dengue vaccine, malaria, TB, and HIV.